Of Past to the Present
by rustyfeed
Summary: "Saber swore he would protect her at all cost, and would see temple in one piece." Sequel to Of Alcohol and Meaning. Vignette. Saber X Celica. One Shot.


**A/N:** This is a sequel to my vignette, "Of Alcohol and Meaning", so some things may not make sense unless you check out my profile to read it.

* * *

How did it ended up like this? He didn't know. Here she was, absorbing his warmth as her arms were tightly wrapped around his torso, her head leaning against his chest, where she could hear his drumming heartbeat. Saber wouldn't feel too awkward and guilty if it was to only comfort Celica; it actually pulled a dangerous step that may cost them their bond if they didn't tread carefully.

After going to an alternate path where they will focus on helping Atlas, Catria and Palla on their own objectives, Celica decided to indulged in a celebration, even if it would only last for a day. They all deserved it, and they were spent from all the ambush and assault from the enemies along the way. As they headed to the crossroad, Celica led them back to the harbor, where the pub was located. Everyone uttered the thanks and reliefs, and Celica couldn't help but smile. They all did their best to help them, one way or another, and it was only the right thing to do to help them in their needs. That way, she managed to form a quick-growing bond of friendship she will cherish until her heart ceased beating.

When they reached the designated pub, the party slowly split into various groups. Atlas, Leon, Kamui and Valbar disappeared on the spacious, deserted area to train. Mae, Boey, Sonia and Genny took the initiative to replenish their supplies, with the first two bickering and arguing over the little things, which Genny had to take the role of the unfortunate peacekeeper, as Sonia unfortunately had her own agenda to tend to. The pegasus sisters called it a day and went straight to their designated room. They were exhausted, both physically and mentally.

Which left Saber and Celica on the pub itself, unsure on what else to do.

Celica went ahead and invited him for a drink, modest smile with an honest intention. It was odd for a priestess to invite her bodyguard on a drink, especially when it was just the two of them together, but hell, he invited her on a drink without batting an eye, why get bothered now? He gladly accepted, still offering to pay for the drinks, as much as Celica tried to compromise on the payment. She may be rich, but Saber possess those rare traits from a man: being a genuine gentleman.

They held a toast: for successfully kicking a villain's ass. The man didn't care about the specifics anymore; fighting and fighting without proper rest forced him to get used to it and treat it as something normal. Saber reminded the priestess to moderate herself from drinking, as he didn't want her to get drunk and suffer a heavy hangover the next day. Celica nodded her head in agreement, thanking Saber for taking care of her in the morning, nursing her back to health, successfully hiding it from their allies to make them not worry about her. It was the least he could do, as she helped everyone get back from their feet, even him.

Silence accompanied them afterwards, with the two of them drinking their own liquid in their own pace. Saber cast a glance at Celica, observing those eyes that shines bright, the eyes that wields a fire of determination to pursue her mission, her own journey. Those eyes, it reminded him of his little sister, it was shiny, it was cute, it was pure. Unlike her sister, it lit a spark on his nerves to keep on fighting, to never fear. To push on, to never give up, to survive and see the end of the long road ahead. Unlike her sister, Celica was lively, was breathing...

...Was alive.

"Saber?"

"Hm?" He glanced up.

"Do you mind telling me about your sister?" It was a curious question. Her smile was small but it was friendly.

The mercenary clicked his tongue. There was nothing wrong talking about his past, and there was nothing scandalous to hide regarding his younger sister. But, he didn't really want to add unnecessary stress on the priestess, as she kept a secret she couldn't confess because of an unknown force preventing her.

"I don't know if it's the right time nor place to say this, but..." He glanced at her, scowling at the potential of seeing her upset, "I'd lost her years ago."

"Oh..." She lowered her head, frowning, "I'm so sorry..."

Dammit, the reaction he hated to see. "There's no need to be upset about that, lass. It happened, and there's nothing I can do to bring her back. That's a fact."

Celica could only nod.

"Some blood needs to stay fresh. It will hurt still, but it reminds us to not make the same mistakes again. To push forward and proved that you're better, you'll be better than the screw-up you'd done." He reached out and placed his callous hand on her shoulder, taking note of how warm and soft her skin felt on him. He gave it a gentle squeeze, as a small smile peeked on the corner of his lips, "Let's make it a little brighter. You're curious about my sister? Well, she was a handful."

Celica smiled back, her shoulder blades relaxed on his touch. She motioned her hand to continue, as her other hand lifted the tankard on her lips.

"Despite being young and innocent, her maturity grew on behind the fragile appearance she had on her face. She quickly caught on the harsh reality of life, and she was the only one who understood why I chose to be a mercenary. First and foremost, I really need the coin. Second, I need to live, so I need the coin to purchase our necessities. Third, it's my way of bringing justice on the people who are helpless."

The priestess only nodded. She listened intently, her eyes on Saber as he told his tale.

"You know, if she actually decided to be a mercenary like me, there's no doubt she would surpass my skills. Damn that kid was quick to adapt to her surroundings, and has knowledge on herbs and medicines. With your skills in magic as you also do swordplay, it really reminded me of her. Unlike me, who relies on strength, she leans on the Mother, praying for her guidance." Saber paused, taking a deep breath. "Normal people would envy the kid, but I don't. In fact, call me a sissy or whatever, but I aspired to be like her one day."

Her eyes widened, but she uttered no word. Saber couldn't help but slip out a small chuckle.

"She deserves a lot of credit, that one. I'm proud to be Selie's brother, I really am." He released a deep breath. "...The last conversation I can recall... she told me that she wouldn't even come this far if it isn't for me. I was stuffy and gruff, but means well. Without my cynical analysis, she wouldn't be able to be who she was... I was the best brother ever. Heh, can't believe I remembered that..."

"Here..." Celica held out her white handkerchief. "You can use this, Saber."

Ah, what the hell. He was crying. Heh, guess he still had the soft spot he tried to hide the most from people. He revealed it in front of the priestess, too.

"Thanks." He muttered. He took the handkerchief and dabbed it on the wet spot.

"I apologize if I made you cry..."

"Hey, it's alright." He gave her a reassuring smile, "You made me realize that I still had some good memories with her. I was too absorbed from her death that the wounds I still had opened were the worst ones."

Celica meekly smiled, taking another drink.

The atmosphere was enveloped with the calm silence they were used to when they were alone together. The silence that soothes their nerves, that reminds them that they were safe, no one's in trouble. No one was harmed. They were alive and breathing, and drinking wine.

Celica heaved out a heavy sigh, gently pushing the tankard away from her. "Saber..."

"Yes?" He gulped on his drink.

That was the flag to trigger their current situation.

The priestess wasn't drunk, there was no red on her cheek, she wasn't woozy. She was perfectly fine and sober. And yet, she had trusted him a bit of secret she kept bottled up. She wasn't a fan of violence. What they were doing, slaying and slashing pirates, it gnaws on her, taunting her on taking their lives by force. They weren't Terrors that lacked the life, or the scream of pain, the pirates were also human. But she pushed on, chanting flames to lick the flesh of the misguided, thrusting her sword to put the demise on their abdomen... It was all because of his words that pushed her fight on without thoughts. Not everyone can be convinced with words, and that was the sad truth she had to keep in her mind at all times.

Saber felt slightly guilty, ripping her innocence away just to let her face the reality of the world. If only there was another way, he muttered as he placed his hands on her shoulders from reflex, massaging her shoulders to make her relax.

Celica could feel the shift on his mood, and reached out to cupped his cheeks, earning a surprised look from him. She gave him the same treatment, telling him that it wasn't his fault that they had to slay the villains. He was right, not everyone can be convinced with peace talk, and she knew it from the start. She just needed to try, and he let her try. Saber didn't laughed at her for being naive, he reminded her about that.

"Celica..." It was the only thing the mercenary could mutter. His pulse raced and his heart drummed inside his chest. As much as it should feel wrong, and he should push her away to know her place, his hands only continued to provide comfort on her mind, as he softly dug his fingers to ease her up.

The priestess abruptly stood up, retracting her hands away in the process. Saber gulped, she probably realized the position they were currently in.

It wasn't. She sat on his legs, straddling him. Saber's breathing hitched, the moment of peace up and gone like a bubble as he felt her weight on him. Celica tentatively snaked her arms around his torso, leaning her head against his chest.

Would he wrapped his arms around her? Would he abruptly push her away and remind her?

Before he could act, Celica continued her venting. She vented about her reunion with Alm, how it had to end in the bad light. How she was offended and lashed out on him for telling the truth. How she wished she could had acted more rational and not let her emotions do the talking. How she wished Alm understood her situation, how she wished he could understand... The priestess gave in and cried, staining his shirt with her tears. With her tears, her mouth did the voice for them. She was deeply upset by Alm, and only she then realized that she was only holding on that small thread of hope that everything would still be the same for them, that they didn't need to grow up as they can still be themselves seven years ago.

Exhaling through his nose, Saber carefully wrapped his broad arms around her, breathing in her scent through her locks. It eased his tension, breathing out a small breath. He held her like this for who knows how long, letting her cry on his chest as much as she needed.

As time flew by, the people on the tavern decreased until it was only the two of them inside. Celica ceased her crying, wiping her tears with her own handkerchief. She gazed up at him and smiled, thankful that he'd let her grieve while doing his best to comfort him. Saber reluctantly patted her head, and caressed it as she nuzzled his chest again.

"I hate to break this to you, but... you're in my personal space, lass." Saber had to remind her on that. As much as he embraced her warmth, they were just friends. Not someone close...

"You did nothing to push me off." She didn't budged, but only hugged him tighter.

Sighing, he slowly pulled away from her. Celica moved her hands to his cheeks, caressing it with her thumbs. She was worried, hoping, curious, as her eyes travel on every details of his face. What was she thinking, she probably spoke it with the actions on her thumbs. Slowly, her lips curved into a smile. A small smile that speaks satisfaction. Saber couldn't help but return the gesture, which earned him a taint blush on her cheeks. He reached up and moved his hand over hers, softly squeezing it.

"I'm just very happy you're here, my red-headed lass."

Celica leaned closer, planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek, "Yes... Me too..."

With those words spoken, there was no need for questions regarding their actions. The hidden message was clear, the bond had grown stronger to the point its petal bloomed and blossomed into genuine love. They may only knew each other for a few days, but how they managed to trust each other and know what to tell one another on what to do was the living proof that despite the short time, they can still love, and so they would.

Saber stood up, carrying Celica bridal style. He started moving, heading to the stairs. Celica tugged on his shirt, leaning closer, feeling his warmth, and relaxing on his comfort. She closed her eyes, breathing in, as sleep slowly enveloped her senses. She didn't let the drowsiness come yet, she wanted to feel his warmth until they reached her room.

Saber kicked the door open after twisting the knob. He approached the bed and carefully laid her down. As he prepared himself to leave, Celica reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Stay." It was an order. She was smiling, taunting him he couldn't say no.

She was right. Saber sat down and removed his boots. He felt her shift on the bed, guessing she also removed her footwear, too. Kicking them off his feet, he pulled the covers over their body as he laid down. He was about to turn to her direction when she laid her head against his chest, wrapping her arm over him. She sighed, moving upward to nuzzle his neck. He stifled a groan rumbling on his throat.

Saber snaked his arm around her, resting on her slender waist. He heard her snore softly, and he couldn't help at smile down at her. He reached up and caressed her silky locks again, as he felt sleep finally kicked in, slowing his breathing in a comfortable pace.

What would become of them tomorrow, he couldn't wait to start. He had to remind her to keep this a secret, as enemies would use this to take advantage of them. Saber swore under his breath that he would protect her at all cost, and would see that damned temple in one piece.

* * *

 **A/N:** Why am I bad at romance.

Feel free to leave feedback.


End file.
